


Phantom Feelings

by Folle (orphan_account)



Series: Sportacus and Robbie Discover the Secrets of the Universe [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Folle
Summary: An incident with a pot of chocolate ends up with Robbie with a certain blue sports elf in his shower. Pretty much exactly what it seems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing for lazytown, and its fucking sportarobbing pining. written for robbiexsportacus on tumblr.

It was all just another ploy to get rid if Sportadoof, honest to God it was. Hide enough sugary things around town, and maybe the smell of sugar and pastries alone would be enough to drive him off. Robbie even gave air fresheners that smelled like cinnamon rolls, disguised as necklaces, to the little twerps to ward him off, but no matter how glazed over and in pain his eyes seemed, he still came around!

Robbie was going to give up, tired of lugging around his grandma’s giant, ancient, iron kettle, and wasting perfectly good chocolate by dumping it in the grass. There was going to be one hell of an ant problem later, but that was the mayors problem to deal with.

On the plus side, he got to eat the chocolate while pouring cups full of it out. Chocolate never quite tastes the same without the little bits of iron flaking off from the inside of the pot. Robbie was about to give up, and head home to enjoy his chocolate in peace when something, or rather someone, crashed into him.

“Why don’t you look where you’re going, you-!” He had to stop himself at the sight before him. Sportaflop, nearly completely drenched in molten chocolate.

Those big baby blues of his were wide, and his mouth was, fortunately for him, clamped shut. Sportacus wiped a hand over his mouth, cleaning it off. “Robbie,” he started off slowly, staring at his hands. “What was-” he inhaled sharply between his teeth. “ _What was in there?_ ”

Robbie couldn’t say this was ever a look he had seen on Sportacus’ face: pure panic and fear. It was a nice look on his face, yet extremely unsettling. Like it was something Robbie should never be seeing. Instead of feeling glee at making him break, he felt a slight bought of curiosity piquing his interest.

“Why, my dear Sportaflip, does the chocolate bother you?” He shoved the mostly empty pot towards the superhero, a malicious grin on his face. The hero’s sugar weakness was know to Robbie, and he fully intended to take advantage of the situation.

Sportacus, in return, jumped back like he had been electrocuted. Not his normal flipping, or unease near sugar, but stumbling and nearly tripping over his own feet, something which caused a stirring of concern in Robbie. “ _Is that iron?_ ” He was hyperventilating now, hands wiping furiously at his exposed skin, which was rapidly turning an unhealthy shade of red.

“Yes, why-?” And then it hit him. Years of taunting him with the nickname blue elf and he was too dense to realize… Robbie let the pot clatter to the ground. Reputation be damned, he wanted to get rid of Sportacus, not kill him. “My place is closer.” He grabbed him by the wrist and speedily lead him off, a peculiar sight to the children walking by.

It took quite a bit maneuvering to get the elf into his lair with his whining and scratching, and Robbie’s heart racing. The claustrophobia of the narrow hallways only made it worse. 

When they finally made it to the bathroom, Robbie had no time to feel embarrassment, or gawk at his ears and he practically ripped off the hero’s vest, shirt, and hat, and shove him into the tiny cubical of a shower, ice cold water in full blast.

Albeit, he was sad about all that wasted chocolate, and angry that _he’d_ have to be the one that cleaned the sticky clothing, his heart jumped a little when he saw Sportacus’ skin return to a normal shade of tan through the frosted glass.

It was probably five minutes of staring aimlessly at a wall, contemplating putting up decorations, before Sportacus stepped out of the shower, water still running. His chest was heaving, and water trickled down his chest as he smiled up at Robbie. “Thank you…” he said, panting.

Robbie turned around, ready to spout off some witty retort about what running around everywhere got him, but froze in his tracks the moment he laid eyes on Sportadip.

His muscles were still wet and dripping from the shower, glistening and showing off every curve. What Robbie assumed was blonde hair was plasterd to his forehead and already started to stick up in curls, very slightly pointed tip sticking up from between the wet locks. The worst part, however, was hell compared to those two. He had neglected to remove his trousers before shoving the elf in.

They were already too tight, showing off a perfectly perky bottom that Robbie indulged in glancing at from time to time when the elf was going his flips, or leaned over. The water had made them cling to his body, perfectly shaping every little bit of Sportacus that Robbie had dreamed about.

He was more well endowed than he thought, which made Robbie’s mouth feel like it had been stuffed with cotton. A sharp, sudden heat coiled in the pit of his stomach, and took just about every ounce of self control to keep his body from reacting much more.

Sportacus gently laid a hand on his shoulder before standing up on his toes to squint into Robbie’s face. “Are you alright? Your face is turning red- Oh no! Don’t tell me iron hurts you too!” He suddenly grabbed his wrists, looking over Robbie’s hands, before grabbing his face, looking over any exposed skin.

Even after being in a cold shower for so long, he was still so warm…

Robbie jerked back, getting out of the elf’s reach. “Of course not Sportakook, I’m human!” he snapped. He only needed to fiddle with it for a few seconds before getting the crystal out of the chest piece. “Just take this and leave, I’ll get… this mess sorted out. You’ve long over stayed your welcome here!” Robbie uncharacteristically gently placed the crystal in Sportacus’ hands.

Sportacus looked dejected, as he always felt whenever Robbie snapped at him. He never expressed his disappointment, but life-threatening experiences really make you rethink your priorities in life, along with wearing you out to the point where making the guy that made your heart do flips feel guilty about being callous was a good idea.

Instead of leaving like he was told, he first wrapped his arms tightly around the pale man. “Thank you Robbie, I very much appreciate what you have done for me.” Sportacus then left in a very large hurry, leaving the towel on the sink. His cheeks were burning bright pink, and regret was rolling around in his stomach. But that was something he could deal with later. For now, he needed clothes and rest, and luckily for him, it was late enough that no one would miss him.

Robbie, on the other hand, stood ramrod straight, processing what had happened, not even caring that his clothes had gotten slightly damp. Did Sportacus really mean all of that? Or was it just fancy talk for saving his life? Either way, it made him feel even warmer, and light as air. Though, during the hug, he felt a little more than he needed to. Robbie then decided that a nap was in order while he could still recall the phantom touch of the other man pressed against him.


End file.
